Personal computers (PCs) are widely used in homes and work environments alike. A common configuration for using computers in a work environment is the client-server local area network (LAN). In a LAN, each computer is connected by communication links to a main computer, known as a server. The server controls access to data files and other resources (e.g., printers and modems) located in the LAN that may be shared by the client computers. Multiple LANs may be connected to form larger networks. Alternatively, individual computers or entire LANs may be interconnected using a wide area network (WAN) such as the Internet.
Computers in a LAN or WAN environment (clients and servers) use an operating system. An operating system is a program or set of programs that runs on the computer to allow other programs to be executed. The operating system also provides an interface between the computer and the user. The operating system converts high-level commands from programs, such as print commands or requests for memory, into low-level system functions that implement the print operation or allocate the requested memory.
In a distributed computing environment (i.e., LANS and WANs), the physical topology of the network includes many networks objects (e.g., file servers, printers, applications, computers, and users). These network objects are often shared among various users. Some operating systems can store information about these network objects in a central database often referred to as a directory. In addition to storing the information in a directory, some operating systems have the capability of making the stored information about network objects available to users. This capability is often referred to as a directory service. Typically, the directory service acts as a main switchboard of the network's operating system.
Some directory services support the generation and implementation of policies. Policies are a set of enforceable parameters that control the operation and functionality of computers and peripheral hardware devices used by the computer (e.g., printers). Policies are utilized in both distributed computing environments (e.g., local area networks or wide area networks) and stand-alone computers. In a distributed computing environment, policies may be generated and stored in a central computer (e.g., a server computer) and downloaded to the individual computers linked to the network (e.g., workstation computers) each time a user logs on to the network. In a stand-alone computer, policies are generated and stored locally on the computer.